KEEPER
by StrawberryCerealKiller
Summary: " Let me ask you a question Altair... What would you do to live?" He was Altair, the legendary Eagle of Masyaf. He wanted freedom. He wanted a life. HIS life. " Anything." Honor is'nt about making the right choices. Its about dealing with the consequences


**Author's Note: HI! WELCOME! THANKS FOR READING MY STORY! Yeaaah anyway, I am coming up with the plot as i'm writing hence there is NO set story. Soooo... If you have any AWESOME ideas (which i KNOW you people have but somehow don't voice out)feel free to review or PM me. Anyways, I hope y'all like it! Now, ON WITH THE STORY! :D**

**Disclaimer: All characters from Assassins Creed belong to Ubisoft... Sadly :(**

* * *

**Keeper**  
**Chapter 1- An Eagle's Freedom**

_Syria, Orontos Valley, 1257_

Wrinkled hands grasped onto the glowing orb that was the Apple, fingers tracing the intricate designs on it's curved surface. The ancient Arab sighed wearily as he put the Apple onto it's pedestal in it's hiding place. It had to stay there, till it was time. He could hear it humming angrily in protest, not wanting to be hidden. Could still hear it's promises ringing in his head. Promising greatness. Promising power. Promising life.  
Lies. All of them. The cursed Piece of Eden never gave. It always took. It had taken everything he treasured. His wife, his friends, his son, and now, it seemed, his life.

His life. It didn't feel like it belonged to him. His fate was always dictated by someone or something else. He never asked for such a life. Never asked to lead the Order. Never asked for the Apple. He never asked for any of the so called 'glory'. It was all thrust upon him.  
For the first time in his life, Altair Ibn la Ahad wished he didn't need to die. Scared of something he once was so skilled in delivering. Something that he was trained to befriend.  
The next feeling that followed was more familiar. Want. He wanted to live. Wanted to experience what life could truly offer. Wanted to claim what had been stolen away by that blasted piece of metal.  
Altair chuckled bitterly at his sudden outburst of selfish thoughts. He sounded like a stubborn teen that he must have been in the past. What is the use of brooding? What has been done is done. He had fulfilled his purpose.  
Shaking his head, he limped over to the chair in the middle of the library, frame hunched from the weight of a hundred years. From the weight of carrying the Order for a hundred years. He was tired. So so tired.  
Seating himself on the chair, he could feel his energy leave him immediately. Fatigue took over as darkness seeped through the the edges of his vision. It was like fainting. But this time however, Altair knew he would never awaken. Using the last reserves his energy, he pulled out the final memory seal from inside his cloak. The last out of the six he had acquired from his adventures in Alamut. Tracing it with the four fingers of his left hand, he imprinted the last of his memories into the seal.  
He had done his best, lived his life to the fullest and sacrificed everything to the Creed up till his dying breath. It was time to go.

His vision blurred and darkness engulfed his being whole. Altair Ibn la Ahad, Grandmaster of the Assassin's Order died.

Darkness. Coldness. Emptiness.  
Altair felt all these. Where was the warmth and light many spoke of?  
" I've been waiting for you." a cool voice echoed through the black unknown.  
Altair froze.  
" Who are you?" he asked as he squinted into the inky blackness, searching for a source for the disembodied voice.  
" Well I am most heartbroken Altair. After all, you and I have known each other for over a century. You must at least recognize me?" the voice sent shivers down Altair's spine. Death.

Cruel laughter echoed through the never-ending abyss.  
" Let me ask you a question Altair... What would you do to live?"  
" What do you mean?" the Arab answered, confused.  
" What would you do to live?" Death repeated.  
Altair frowned. What WOULD he do for life? Want filled Altair once more as he pondered.  
He thought back on his life. Remembered crushing sadness that often filled his soul as he watched civilian families walking around Masyaf, happy and free. He remembered how he envied the birds of the air. How they were not bound to the earth by responsibility and worry. He remembered his rash thoughts of flying away, from everything with Maria and his two sons. To just drop everything and go somewhere and live a normal life. A free life. He remembered.

He was Altair, the legendary Eagle of Masyaf. He wanted freedom. He wanted a life. HIS life.

_" Anything."_

* * *

**Review! :D**


End file.
